


Cherries

by whiskers542



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fruit??, M/M, Whoa there's not really many tags I can put here, Yanov is selectively mute, selective mutism, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskers542/pseuds/whiskers542
Summary: In which Yanov eats fruit and shows off his skill that is entirely useless.





	Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write.  
> It's not very good, but I definitely like it XD
> 
> Enjoy~! :D

"--troops stationed in sector 7B are requesting more resources, as their food supplies are running dangerously low. Furthermore, the troops positioned in the Americas are ready to begin their overthrows of the governments. They've managed to keep a few insiders quiet so that they can--"

Jesus Christ, did this guy ever stop talking? Yuu assumed not, as the mind-numbingly dull debriefing just kept droning on and on and on! Everybody in the room looked as bored as him, even Red Leader himself. The only one mildly interested in the topic at hand was the guy discussing it. Pat. The blonde rolled his neck to alleviate the throbbing cramp in it. Damn, he needed a massage. 

With that same bored expression, his eyes roved over the people at the table. Red Leader was at the head, idly twirling a thin glass of champagne between his fingers. He finished it off and instantly, his favorite weapon, Tom, was tipping more of the watery fluid into his glass. There was no thanks from their esteemed leader, he just took a sip from the flute.  That was normal. Unfortunately, LED eyes caught Yuu staring and he had to turn his attention elsewhere, lest he want to be attacked or called out. Red Leader hated people staring. 

Next down the line were Pau and Pat, the lieutenant generals in the army. Pat was standing and reading off of a small packet, and Pau was trying to balance a pencil on his ring finger. It didn't work, and when the pencil fell on the table, all eyes were on him. He was obviously embarrassed, if the way he shrunk into his coat like a turtle was any indication. The boss cleared his throat.

"My apologies, sir, it won't happen again." Pau mumbled, his cheeks flushing even darker. Yuu felt for him, the poor guy was his best friend after all. He mouthed an apology when eyes turned back to Pat, and the other man just shrugged  his shoulders and snuffed out his cigarette.

Sitting across from Yuu, was Yanov! The blue eyed man honestly had no idea why Yanov was present during these debriefings, but obviously Red Leader wanted him here. There was something odd going on though. In front of Yanov was a bag of cherries, which was normal, they were allowed to have food at these meetings, it was just... The way he was eating them was awful. Yuu furrowed his eyebrows while tanned hands pulled two plump red cherries apart. Into Yanov's mouth they went, but he didn't pull it off of it's stem. Pau seemed to notice too, because soon he was staring at Yanov as well. Then Pat was looking, and then... Well, all eyes in the room had turned towards Yanov. 

"Erm... Yanov, you realize you're not supposed to eat the stems.. Right?" Pau questioned. It seemed that Yanov finally noticed people were looking at him, because his eyes got very wide and he awkwardly looked at everyone. 

Of course, they got no response. Yanov didn't talk to anybody, he seemed to like Yuu though, probably because they shared a room and went through basic training together until he was transferred to the medical department. He held up one finger, spitting out the cherry pit at the same time. Now this was certainly weird to watch. Evidently, he was doing something because his cheeks were moving and his jaw was shifting. His eyes were staring at nothing and his brows were knitted together in concentration. He poked the stem through his teeth. His lips curled up just a little and he gripped the end of the stem between his thumb and forefinger. As he pulled it out, his teeth caught on the end and he tugged softly, then he held it up.

Not one.

Not two.

Not three.

But _four_ knots had been tied into the cherry's stem. 

He gave a wide grin to everyone in the room, pride radiating off of him in waves. Yuu was.. Extremely impressed! He slammed his hands on the table, successfully knocking over the champagne that Red Leader had set down, and shot out of his seat.  

"Yanov that's so cool! How did you do that?? Teach me, come on, ple-"

Yuu was silenced by a bang. Red Leader's fist hit the table so hard the wood splintered under his hand. Instantly, his weapon was up with a gun drawn and aimed directly at Yuu. He sat back down, hands in his lap and eyes focused on his feet. He apologized, and the leader leaned back and the debriefing continued. "Anyway, sir, as I was saying--" The blonde quickly looked up when Yanov gently touched him with his leg. He mouthed something.  Good thing Yuu knew how to read lips! And boy was he excited! Yanov was gonna teach him how to tie knots in cherry stems later. Now that was a valuable skill.

 

~~

Just as promised, when they got back to their room in the soldiers quarters, Yanov taught Yuu how to tie knots into cherry stems with his tongue. He also showed off some _other_ cool stuff his tongue could do. That was the blonde's favorite part of the night.


End file.
